


An unwanted White Wedding

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), Hollow Knight: Silksong (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Character Death, Dark Past, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: “You are beautiful Pure,” said the Pale King.“Thank you very much for making this beautiful dress my couturier !”“It’s an honor for me to make a dress for his highness.” says the couturier who proudly looks at his “work”.“His beauty will attract all the contenders who want to marry him.”“I hope so,” said the Pale King.Pure did not like that, he did not want to go to the ball, he did not want to see the contenders who see him as a pure thing they want to defile et he did not want to get married.This day is the worst day of his life.





	1. The birth of the Prince.

The King was in a lot of stress, his Root was screaming in pain.  
He could not bear to hear her howling in pain.

The Queen has ordered the doctors not to let the King enter the delivery room.

This is the fifth time they have tried to have a child, the other children have not survived the birth.  
The King is hoping that this child will survive.

Suddenly, he heard a baby crying.

The King quickly entered the delivery room to see his wife and baby.

“My Wyrm, say hello to your son.” said the Queen.

A baby, very tiny who has a beautiful pure white face and a dark skin like the night who is in his mother’s arms.

It’s strange, the other four children who did not survive all had pale skin but not a skin dark like night.

Whatever, the most important thing it’s that the child is alive.

The King took his son in his arms and said, “Hello my son.”  
“He is beautiful my root.”

“I know my Wyrm.” said the White Lady.

“Seven years, it’s been seven years since that we are trying to have a baby and he’s finally here!” said the King.

Tears began to flow of his cheeks.

“Are you crying my Wyrm?” asked the Queen.

“Yes …” replied the King.  
“I’m crying with happiness.”

How are we going to call him? asked the Queen

“Hollow,” said the Pale King  
“His name will be” Hollow “.

A few days later, the King and Queen celebrated the birth of the Prince of Hallownest.

The King and the Queen have never been so happy with all their lives.


	2. Arranged marriage and mercenary

16 years passed, the king’s son and the queen grew up well (maybe even too much)

The King thought that his son was going to be small like him since he was tiny at birth, but he inherited the size of his mother.

The King and the Queen are amazed by the beauty of their son.

The horns of Hollow are now very long and still as white as silk.

His skin is still as black as the night.

Although he eats a lot and trains often, he is still thin and not muscular. (which makes the Queen a little jealous)

Hollow has also become a powerful knight who is trained by his father and the Five Grand Knights.

Fierce Dryya

Kindly Isma

Mysterious Ze'mer

Loyal Ogrim

Mighty Hegemol

Hollow is very close to Ogrim because he often made him laugh when he was a child and often play with him. (and every time he comes back dirty.)

Hollow is very appreciated by his people and by the nobles of the other kingdoms for his strength and beauty.

Many nobles (men or women) asked the King and Queen if they could marry their son and the Queen absolutely does not want her son to marry someone he does not like.

The King tried to change her mind and tried to reassured her by saying that he was not going to let her son marry someone who would hurt him but the queen made him understand that if his son was going to marry someone who does not like, while she does not know it, she will ask Fierce Dryya to cut off his crown.

The King (who absolutely does not want anyone to touch his crown) ever talks about this marriage story again.

Her Root can be very scary when she is angry.

 

Somewhere in an unknown place.

 

Xero, a very famous mercenary is called by a person who wants the death of the King because the person can not do it itself.

He prepared his things and headed for the meeting place where his client was waiting for him.

15 minutes later.

Xero finally arrived at the appointment and crossed his client.

“I reject all my contracts for this one and I hope I did not do all that for nothing.” said Xero.

“You did not do it for nothing, believe me.” the voice said.

“So, who do you want me to kill?” Xero asked

“King, I want you to kill the King and only the King.”

“Don’t kill the Queen and his son because they do not know what he did.”

“Why him? Why the King of Hallownest ? Did he do anything so serious that you wanted him to die?” Xero asked

“I’ll tell you once, that you have murdered him.” answered his voice

“Okay but all this at a price.”

“2,000,000 Geos.” said the voice

“-Wh What?” says Xero

“I’m ready to give you 2,000,000 geos for the King’s murder.” said the voice

Xero can not believe it, he has never seen a client who will be willing to pay him 2,000,000 geos.

“Are you really sure you want to give me such a sum?” Xero asked.

“Yes, I am sure and certain.” said the voice

“I’m going to explain to you how you are you going to proceed to his assassination.”

“Tomorrow at 3 pm, the king will go to the city of tears to see how the elevator is going, which is construction.”  
“The King will be with 6 Kingsmoulds, 2 Great Knights and 4 Assistants.”

“My spy is one of the four assistants, he will make you a sign when it will be the moment”

“Once he will activate the signal, kill him in one shot!” the voice said.

“Alright I will not fail” says Xero

“I trust you.” the voice said.

“Goodbye.” says Xero

Xero left and the client went home.

“Dear Wyrm, you will regret having stolen my kingdom and my lands.”


	3. The truth and the assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 1 month without chapter, here is chapter 3 and sorry for the waiting.

Today, the King goes to the City of Tears to see the progress of the construction of the new elevator.

Of course he will not be alone, he will be accompanied by 6 Kingsmoulds, 2 of the Five Great Knights and his four best assistants.

He began to prepare his armor and his nail before leaving.

Suddenly, he heard the door knock.

“Who is it ?” asked the Pale King

It’s me, my Wyrm, “said the Queen

"Are you ready to leave my Wyrm?” asked the Queen

“Yes, I’m ready my Root.” replied the Pale King.

“Where is Hollow?”

“He’s going to see his friend.” replied Queen

“Again !” yelled the King

“He is not allowed to go out without my permission!”

“It’s me who gave him permission.” said the Queen

“What ?! He left alone, without a knight to protect him how could you let him go!” yelled the Pale King.

“That’s enough, Pale King!” the Queen shouted

“Our son is no longer a child, he is mature enough and strong enough to protect himself!”

“But, my Root.” said the King

“No “But” my Wyrm” says the Queen

The King sighed defeat, he will never manage to face his wife.

“If it reassures you, he’s gone with Ogrim.” says the Queen

“He knows he never leaves the palace without a knight to accompany him.”

“You reassure me so much my Root.” said the King

“You’re too protective my Wyrm.” says the Queen

“I know but … I’m so scared that something is happening to him, he’s our only child.”

“I know my Wyrm well and you know very well that one day he will become King and make decisions on his own.”

“Yes I know but … I still consider Hollow like a child and not like a adult.”

“He is 18,* he is no longer a child.” said the Queen

The Queen takes her husband in her arms and kisses him.

“Hurry to get ready because everyone is waiting for you.” said the Queen.

“Yes my Root, I love you.” said the King

“Me too, my Wyrm.” replied the Queen.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms of one of the 4 assistants who will accompany the King to the City of Tears.

Mingo, one of the king’s assistants, is preparing to accompany him to the City of Tears at 3 pm

Mingo had been waiting for this day for a long time because … it is today that the King will die, kill by Xero, the powerful mercenary.

Mingo is the spy of a clan who want to take revenge on the king who stole their land.

He almost killed an entire people to get what he wanted and it’s unforgivable !

At first he did not believe them, the king would never have done such a thing, but the clan showed him enough evidence to believe their story.

Since that day, he has decided to become a spy of this clan.

Mingo talks to Xero, the mercenary, to tell him that he is the spy who will send him a light signal.

“Soon you will know death, my dear king.” said Mingo

1h later to the City of Tears

The King, the Kingsmoulds, the two great Knights, Isma and Hegemol and his 4 assistants are all in the City of Tears.

The King looked at the elevator which is still under construction and sees that everything is going well.

The assistants noted everything on their tablet what is needed because it lacks certain elements and materials to finish the construction of the elevator.

At the moment at the White Palace

The Queen was in her room, sitting on her chair reading a book and looking up to look at her bed, she noticed that the King’s nail was resting on the bed.

“Oh, he forgot his nail, I’ll bring him back. ”

The Queen got up and went to City of Tears without telling someone.

Being alone makes her feel good sometimes.

Back to the City of Tears

Xero, the mercenary hiding on the roof, is still waiting for Mingo’s signal to assassinate the King.

Xero is still shocked by what Mingo told him about the King.

Flashback 

The client said that their spy would come to see him tomorrow morning at 8 am, 7 hours before the King leaves his palace to go to the City of Tears.

Xero want so much to know why his client wanted the King’s death but they did not want to tell him.

The spy must know why.

The next day at 7:40

Xero was at the appointment and waited for the spy called “Mingo”.

The client said that Mingo will give him instructions about the signal.

20 minutes later.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Mingo made his appearance.

“Hello Xero,” said Mingo

“So you are that famous mercenary she has to hire.”

“She”? said Xero.

“Did not you know she was a female?”

“She was wearing a hood and it was dark, I could not see her face.” Xero replied.

“Well, let’s change of the conversation, I’ll give you instructions about the sign-”

“Why does she want the king’s death?” Says Xero

“Huh?” Says Mingo

“Why does she want that I kill the King! shouted Xero

"Did not she tell you why?” Says Mingo

“No. She told me that she was going to tell me after killing the King but I want to know before killing him!” Xero says

"I kill a lot of insects, but none of them was a king.”

“What did he do to make this woman want his death?”

“All right, I’ll tell you everything.” said Mingo

"Once upon a time, there was a Queen. A very luminous queen who ruled Hallownest.”

“This queen was called Radiance, The Queen of the Moths.”

“Radiance did not want technology, she prefers its traditional methods because the technology is harmful to the economy and the environment.”

“Although there was no King, Radiance was the first Queen to rule at Hallownest.”

"The Queen and her clan lived in peace but … this peace unfortunately did not last because of an insect.”

“A pale insect appeared from nowhere accompanied by several knights who all have four arms and … they destroyed the village by massacring 98% of the inhabitants, men, women, children, people are spared.”

“The Queen watched her people get killed without being able to do anything because the King seriously injured her by tearing off her wing / right arm and her an eye.”

“Three Moth succeeded in taking Radiance and other Moths to the shelter of this infamous tyrant and his army.”

“To make the King believe that the Moth species disappeared and Radiance was killed, they hid their death and it worked.”

“The King and his knights destroyed everything that remained of the Moths. Status, valuables, houses, EVERYTHING! ”

“There is only one statue that has not been destroyed and it is the one of the Queen who is hidden at Mount Crystal and the King has never found it.”

“There you go. You knows everything now.” said Mingo.

Xero could not believe what he had just heard.

The King of Hallownest is not a King. He is a liar and a thief.

Xero is now ready to kill the King without mercy.

"Tell the Queen that I do not need Geo anymore, I’ll kill the King for free.”

“Now give me your instructions.” Xero said.

End Flashback

Since he has learned the whole truth, he feels a deep hatred of the King.

The nobles hungry for money and power who are ready to do anything to get what they want.

Insects like that disgusts him more than anything.

”I want all this to end.” said Xero

But all he can do is wait.

1:30 later, the king decided to return to the palace.

“Thank you very much for visiting my king.” said the works director.

“It is natural that I come here to see the progress of the construction of this elevator.” replied the king.

While the King and the site manager were discussing, Mingo walked quietly to a corner where a mechanism was hidden. This mechanism will trigger an explosion that will completely destroy the elevator under construction.

“Prepare to die.” Mingo said before leaning on the mechanism.

The mechanism triggered a huge explosion, it was so strong that the elevator crashed on the ground.

Everyone present panicked and the smoke prevent everyone from seeing.

It was an opportunity for Mingo to attract the King’s attention.

Mingo grabbed his wrist and said in a worried false voice.

“Quick my King! I must put you at the shelter!”

Mingo did not let go of the King’s wrist and pulled him away from everyone.

Mingo left the building site with the King and give the signal to Xero to he kill the king.

Xero sees the signal and can finally kill the King.

Xero made appear four nails and directed them towards his target.

“Die, fake King.” said Xero

The four nails rushed at the King.

"WYRM !!!”

Xero’s eyes widened in horror.

His nails did not stap the king but the queen who stood before him to protect him.

“No … No ! What did I do ?! It should not happen like this !” Shouted Xero

Kingsmoulds! Stop him! Ordered the King who spotted Xero.

"Damn it!” Shouted Xero, who flew away to escape the Kingsmoulds.

A very different Kingsmould threw his spear at full speed which hit Xero’s head, causing him to lose consciousness.

The Kingsmoulds took Xero and took him to the dungeon.

The king looked with helplessness his dying wife.

“… my Wyrm …” said the Queen.

“Do not speak my Root, we’ll heal you and everything will be fine.” said the King

“… you forgot … … your nail … … I came … … to bring it to you …” said the Queen

The Queen gave the nail to her husband to take it.

The King takes the nail with his left hand and squeezes his wife’s hand with his right hand.

“… My Wyrm … …. I see a light …” says the Queen

“A light?” said the King

“… This light is hot and bright … … it is as bright as yours …” said the Queen.

The King froze as he hears this phrase.

“… My Wyrm … … tell at my son that I love him …” said the Queen before closing her eyes.

“… my Root?” said the king.

The King’s tears began to flow.

“No … please, wake up! WAKE UP !!! "shouted the King, holding his wife’s dead body in his arms.

The King mourned the death of his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In France, the adult age is 18 years old.


	4. The death and the dress immaculate with blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter content violence, gore and blood!

In a cold and wet dungeon, there is a hitman named Xero chained to a wall.

It's been 24 hours who he's here, locked in this dungeon while waiting for his fate.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the dungeon door.

The door opened abruptly and two silhouettes entered the dungeon.

In front of him is a Kingsmould very tall and different from the others and the King himself.

Looking closely, the King is of resplendent beauty and has a beautiful pale light.

He may be beautiful from the outside but from the inside, he is monstrous insect and obsess with power.

The King looked at him with immense hatred that would scare any insect.

But Xero is not afraid of this infamous tyrant.

"What is your name and who asked you to kill me?" Says the King

"Why should I tell you" Xero responds aggressively

Xero felt a sharp pain in his belly.

The great Kingsmould has just hit him on the stomach.

"How dare you speak of his majesty in this way ?!" Yelled the great Kingsmould

"Enough, Cyanide." Says the King

The Kingsmould named "Cyanide" moved away from Xero.

"I repeat my question. What is your name and who asked you to kill me?" Asked the King again.

Xero did not answer his question.

"Cyanide." Ordered the King

" Yes your Majesty."'Said the great Kingsmould who understood what he must do.

He hit Xero again but this time in the face.

The blow was so violent that Xero almost lost consciousness.

Then Cyanide violently grabbed Xero by his horn and pulled it with all his might.

Xero winced with pain, it hurt a lot.

"I repeat my question a third time ... what is your name and who asked you to kill me?!" The King said more aggressively.

Xero spat in the King's face and shouted  
"Never !"

Furious, the great Kingsmould hit Xero several times

"How dare you do that to his majesty?!" Cyanide shouted

The King wiped the saliva with a rag and watched Xero being beaten by Cyanide.

1h later

Xero is now in a sorry state.

One of his horns is broken, his armor is half destroyed and he is bleeding a lot.

The King lost patience and shouted  
"I have enough!!Tell me who is the person who sent you to kill me or else I goin-"

" What are you going to do? Kill me as you did with a whole clan."

The King froze and suddenly became as pale as usual. (even if he is already pale)

"Oh, did I touch a sensitive subject? I know all about you, dear King of Hallownest or should I say ... False King of Hallownest."

"Shut up ..." said the King softly

"You came here with your knights, you destroyed the kingdom and slaughtered its inhabitants!" Exclaimed Xero

"Shut up ..." repeated the King

"You did everything for this clan to be erased from existence! You steal a Kingdom that does not belong to you!"

"Shut up..." repeated again the King

"I feel so bad for the Queen, she sacrificing herself to protect a monster! "

"SHUT UP !!!"

The King quickly grabbed his sting and sliced Xero's head at an impressive speed.

The head fell to the ground and the blood quickly filled the ground of the dungeon.

The King was breathing quickly, his right hand holding his sting did not stop shaking.

The King is now stressful but also angry. He has just learned that these stupid Moth are still alive and that they seek revenge.

He would not let that happen, this kingdom belongs to him now and he will do everything in his power to keep it that way.

"Cyanide." Said the King.

"Yes, your majesty?" Answered the great Kingsmould

"Gather as many Kingsmoulds as possible and look for the Moths in all the corners of Hallownest, and if you find them. Bring them back to me alive, I'll take care of them personally. And also, search all the rooms of the servants and subjects! I think there is a traitor among them." Ordered the King

" YES YOUR MAJESTY!!" The great Kingsmould shouted

The great Kingsmould left to look for Kingsmoulds, while the King looked at Xero's lifeless body.

He took Xero's head with both hands and looked at it.

"Nobody takes what belongs to me. NOBODY !!!" The King shouted before tearing the head in half with his hands as if it were paper.

The King's dress that was once white and now immaculate with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sincerely sorry for the wait! I was very busy this summer and my PC is down, I was forced to write the chapter with my phone.
> 
> I have a lot of inspiration for the fanfiction "A flower for everyone" but a lot  
> less for the other fanfictions.
> 
> I thank Karen360 for helping me find a name for the great Kingsmould.
> 
> Link of her Tumblr : https://karen360-x3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Link of her Deviantart : https://www.deviantart.com/karen360
> 
> Link of her Twitter : https://twitter.com/Karen360_x3
> 
> See you later for a new chapter!


End file.
